haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Nishinoya
is a 2nd year student at Karasuno High School. He serves as the libero for his school's volleyball team, and is regarded by his teammates as "Karasuno's Guardian Deity". Appearance Nishinoya is the shortest person on the team, standing at 159 cm. Despite his small stature, he has a fairly muscular build. He regularly styles his wild hair by ruffling most of it upwards, adding 10 cm to his height; the tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead appears to be bleached. His eyes are brown and slanted. He's keen on wearing bright-colored shirts that typically have some ostentatious phrase printed at their front or back, such as "One-Man Army" or "Three-Point Headstand". Personality Yū is a very energetic and temperamental person. His boisterous nature and crazy shenanigans can attract unwanted attention quite easily, which often bodes ill for him. Although he hardly ever worries about the consequences of his actions (and may even revert to violence in order to vent out his anger on certain occasions), he is surprisingly considerate of his friends' feelings and insecurities. He has a quirky habit of spontaneously coming up with ridiculous names for the moves he executes while practicing receives. He is also unexpectedly shy when it comes to talking to girls he hasn't met before. Noya can be extremely impatient, excitable and impulsive. As Ryūnosuke Tanaka puts it, "he simply gets too fired up for his own good." He doesn't bother to filter his words, and is therefore prone to blurting out whatever he's thinking in a loud and tactless manner. In-game, however, his attitude changes drastically: he becomes incredibly focused and serious, remaining calm and doing everything in his power to provide the support his team needs until the very end. For this reason, everyone in the volleyball club respects him greatly. Statistics Nishinoya's skills in defense are said to be unparalleled. The level of proficiency he demonstrates in his position as a libero has caused his captain to refer to him as Karasuno's "Guardian Deity." He has supremely fast reflexes, swift feet and flexible arms. He can receive volleys that both teams would have deemed impossible to receive, and keep the ball in play and connected. Nishinoya is good at acting on the spur of the moment, adapting to the flow of the game as it is required. This turned out to be a vital asset to Karasuno in their revenge game against the famed "Iron Wall", wherein Noya made the split-second decision of using his foot in order to prevent the ball from hitting the ground, since he knew he could not reach it with his hands in time. That move alone earned him the immediate astonishment and heartfelt praise of the entire stadium, including several volleyball veterans, a number of players from rival teams, and even his severely critical coach. After Karasuno's second match against Aobajōsai, Nishinoya came to the conclusion that he had to learn skills other than receives if he truly wanted to be of better use to his team, and began practicing throws (also known as the overhand toss) with Sugawara. He is shown to be having difficulty with them, but nevertheless refuses to give up. As a result of the Summer Camp Training, he is now capable of jumping from behind the attack line and performing a libero toss. Trivia *Favorite food: [http://www.axiommagazine.jp/2011/07/08/the-history-of-gari-gari-kun-popsicles/ Gari-Gari Kun]!'' (Soda flavor) *Upon being asked what his current concern is, he answered with: "Nothing!" *He said that he came to Karasuno because of the uniforms (the girls' are cute and the boys' black uniforms look super cool) and the short distance between the school and his home. *During the team's first training camp, Hinata didn't recognize Nishinoya due to the fact that after bathing, his normally swept-up hair was down instead, and thus decreased his height by 10 cm. *Nishinoya's hair is literally 10 cm (4 inches) tall. *According to Tanaka, the only type of movie Nishinoya will watch is over-the-top action, where he usually yells in excitement in the middle of the film. *'Nomenclature': **Yū (夕) - ''Evening **Nishinoya (西谷) - West Valley Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Liberos